All Or Nothing
by Angelicheartbeats
Summary: Being a vampire hunter isn't easy especially when you're stubborn as ever boyfriend has run off to take a case of his own. Alfred is forced to follow Arthur who is sick of playing safe not only to protect him from vampires. It's all or nothing. Vampire AU


**All or nothing**

Chapter 1 - Run Away

_I love you Alfred..._

The voices shrieking in his mind were enough to awaken in him into reality. His eyes settled on the moving backgrounds from the window of the cab he sat in. Only a few more miles until he could see Arthur again- be with him. He sighed. All he wanted to do right now was get home to him and he seemed to be lacking concentration in much else. They'd been apart for a little over two weeks but it felt like forever.  
He needed him not just psychically, emotionally too. Even after over three hundred and fifty years of living alone, it amazed him how he had come accustomed to having him in his thoughts and by his side.

So tired, tired of killing and chasing those blood sucking bastards. Or maybe he was just sick of doing it alone. Despite that, he had no real intention on giving in to Arthur's demands of helping him in this. It was too dangerous- he was only human. In the end, the longing after a trip for one another was truly special. One killer was enough. His thoughts then traced back to what Kiku had told him about recent victims.  
It was all too suspicious really. The anger he had heard in Kiku's voice was enough to tell him that he didn't care if it was human or not- for what it did- it deserved to die. Harsh words from such a reserved man like himself.

He was to leave again soon which left him not long with Arthur. He had insisted he saw his bushy-browed boyfriend before he left to go undercover for another chase. This time he was to be paired with - Elizaveta. "Liz" as everyone called her. She was supposed to his "wife"- the bait. At first Alfred had protested but Kiku had convinced him otherwise that she was the best woman for the job regardless of any feelings he may have for her. The American couldn't shake the feeling that she wouldn't be able to deal with such a violent case. She could be annoying, sure but he didn't wish death upon her.

Alfred rubbed his eyes. It was true that he didn't want the case but Kiku was still right about vampires being his field. He glanced at his watch- he should have at least six hours to spend with Arthur. After three weeks of abstinence, six hours was no where near enough. He couldn't wait to hold his dear Brit.  
Have his legs spread beneath him on the silky covers on his bed. His face begging with need and lust- completely submissive and different from his usual stubborn self. He couldn't wait to see him writhe in pleasure whilst he buries himself deep in that puckered ho-...

Now now...don't get too ahead of yourself Alfred. He could already start to feel the heat rushing down to his nether regions so he shook the thought from his head. To clear his mind of these perverse thoughts he was experiencing he gazed back out of the window and he saw the familiar formation of pine trees and cottonwoods. He was glad he convinced Arthur to stay with him in North America. After another shift, the first being at the first thoughts of arousal, half-tempted to tell the cab driver to stop here just so he could go and run.  
The need to hold Arthur, to breathe in his rich scent, had become so strong his body as beginning to ache. It was only for the sake of appearance he remained in the cab. He recognised the driver as a local and he didn't want to start any gossip.

His house soon came into view. Unfortunately he saw no visible lights in the windows. He glanced at his watch again, it wasn't like Arthur was a night owl and rarely went to bed after midnight. He usually watches TV at night and sometimes leaves it on when he falls asleep as he sleeps early so at the very least he should see the glow of the television screen coming from the bedroom window. Either he didn't watch TV that night and he was asleep or he wasn't there.  
After he paid the cab driver, he got out with his bag. The wind whispered through the trees.

He switched the infra-red of his vision and noticed no sign of life in the house. Concern knifed through him since Arthur had made no mention of going anywhere last time they'd talked - though phone connection had been pretty bad and it was a little difficult to hear what he had been saying. Something must of happened. He shrugged his bag from his shoulder and raced up the steps. Next he opened the front door and walked through. The smell of burnt food lingered in the house from the kitchen and the house was still rather warm so Arthur couldn't have been gone long. First he checked the living room-no Arthur. He made his way to the kitchen where the usual god awful smell came from- no Arthur thought he noticed the note on the fridge that had been there when he left. A smile crossed his lips as he reached in his pocket feeling the small little box he planned to give him soon.  
Kiku had asked Alfred about his relationship and asked him if he had actually thought about the future. Despite being alive for three hundred and fifty years, he could never quite understand a man like Arthur. Surprisingly, he had been thinking about his long-term relationship with the wonderful green-eyed Brit thought they had not discussed it- especially in the last two weeks. It wasn't something he was talk to Kiku about though no matter how close friends they were. He insisted on talking to Arthur first. Even if they have been living together the past year, he somewhat doubted Arthur was even thinking about the future just yet.

Arthur is an independent individual after all...

He made his way up the stairs and into the first bedroom. There he saw the note on the pillow and switched back to infra-red when he picked it up. He quickly scanned it. He felt his heart thump in his chest. The uneasy tension in his gut intensified and he sat on the bed whilst staring almost blindly at the paper note.

His hand slipped in the opposing pocket to earlier and pulled out his phone to dial Kiku. The Japanese man answer almost instantly when he had noticed it was Alfred.

"What's wrong Alfred? It's not like you to call at this hour, is something up? Did you get home safely?" he was bombarded with questions.

"Don't bother sending Liz that helicopter Kiku," Alfred answered.

"Why?"

Alfred crushed the note in his hand as his body tensed up. He threw it harshly at the wall with as much power as he could.

"I already have help. Arthur has already gone investigating,"


End file.
